Kharduun
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ History Kharduun is very proud of his heritage. Raised among dragonkind, he has embraced the best of his people and devoted himself to the most powerful of his kind, Bahamut. As soon as he reached his majority, he departed into the world to make his mark and to represent the ideals of Bahumut. Kharduun finds little interest in being with his own kind. Perhaps it is the natural tendency of the dragon blooded to remain mostly apart, meeting only rarely for important matters for his people. Even then, he knows his people have existed. Long before and likely long after any he might encounter in his journey. His immediate goals are very simple, make a difference. Find worthy allies and enemies to test himself against. He doesn't really seek to be understood by anyone and feels no need to be 'accepted' into someone's culture or society. He is even tempered and skilled diplomat and has been able to generate good will of people when necessary. His skin glitters and reflects light admirably. He would be considered very handsome among his kind and he finds friendly people tend to treat him as well as or better than most. He doesn't feel compelled to force other beings to adopt his beliefs or be followers of Bahamut. He loves a good fight and loves it even better when the enemies are purely evil and worthy of demise. He is ever helpful to anyone he has the means to help. As a result, he rarely has money other than what he needs to exist on and if he is keeping money it is either to help a great cause, or improve his ability to represent and act with purpose for his god. He is highly dependable and can be trusted to accomplish any task he accepts or give his best effort at least. His word is his bond. He doesn't give it lightly, nor does he break it when he gives it. He collects flowers as a hobby. If he finds a flower on his journey to a new place, collects it and carefully dries it and puts it in his book. Under the flower he will make notes about where and when he found it and if he can find out, what kind of flower it is. It isn't an obsession for him, just a hobby he likes that reminds him of the places he's been and at the same time reminds him of his sister who always collected flowers when they were growing up but was killed in a humanoid raid against his people years ago. He has a poor disposition against humanoids in general as a result. He has yet to befriend one, and many have already died under his blade and breath. He has just recently joined a small band of adventurers. He feels the guiding hand of Bahamut as there is something special about this group. He's just getting to know them and what they are like. He's excited about the possibility of what may come… Journal Game II Kharduun awoke from the long slumber placed on them by evil artifact filled with the power of the mighty Orcus. After the initial confusion, there was little anyone could do to change their circumstances and he was very happy to resume the quest that Sir Keegan put them on. He had given his word to Sir Keegan to help protect the ancient keep and what it holds. Kharduun likes his new friends. He barely knows them yet but they seem to be good hearted souls and this new world he finds himself in, seems to need this sort of person. Echo is a cleric of Bahamut. She appears to be fearless. He will do his utmost to protect her from harm so that she may spread Bahamut's light in this time of darkness. Ethyrion appears to be formidable warrior if not a bit wreckless in battle. The Eladrin is inspiring to behold though and a welcome comrade in arms. Tim, despite his diminutive size, proved to have sharp eyes and ears and dagger. He held his own in on the battleground and Kharduun feels certain his other skills will prove invaluable in the times ahead. Kharduun already trusts his group of new friends. He will protect them from harm as best as he while they now fight to remove the stink of darkness that has fallen on Shadowfell. His heart is filled with a horror and a rage that knows no bounds at the discovery of the desecrated tomb of fallen heroes of Bahamut within the Keep. Ethyrion's timely prayer at the alter, has at least stopped the corruption for now but Kharduun feels the taint is strong and deep within the castle. He only hopes he has the will and stamina to see it purged completely. Game IV The Dragonborn of Winterhaven are lost and broken. Their sense of self washed away in the grip of Zehir's corruption. While Kharduun knows that not all Dragonborn are goodly beings he does know that his people are not cowards nor do they become jealous and defensive in the face of a warrior's prowess. Its clear that these people know little of their heritage and are helplessly ignorant of their plight. He was said to see Ethyrion depart without so much as a goodbye. He hopes the warrior fairs well on his road ahead. Kharduun feels the hand of Bahamut guiding him. Winterhaven must be made to realize its danger and that evil pulses just below the surface. The Drakes were ferocious in battle and were prejudicially hostile toward him. He knows that some of his friends wish to find the lair of the Drakes and collect the promised reward but his gut tells him that first the eyes and ears of the master must removed and those are the Dragonborn. Their rule is corrupt and unjust and he will do his utmost to break it and bring honor back to his people. He hopes that the others will see this need as well. A few days later... Kharduun finds himself at a crossroads. His people, once proud and honorable seem to fallen into darkness. The Dragonborn of Winterhaven worship Zehir and they seem to have lost the courage that once was the pride of his kind. He feels alien to this land of the future. Yet, despite that, his companions all demonstrate a great virtue and they seek to make a difference for those who are either unwilling or unable to do this for themselves. He takes heart from this yet still feels apart. He feels guilty for the shameless murder of the halfling farmers by the Dragonborn. He watched Tim intently and his noble friend did not treat him any differently. Perhaps Tim only hides his anger for the atrocity. Kharduun hoped for more direct action against his brethren who so dishonorably hold power in Winterhaven. Yet, he has little compassion for the residents whose lethargy and lack of desire to give service to their own community. He knows that justice must be done even if those served by it do not really deserve it That is for the gods to sort out in the end. His companions elected to seek out the threat in the mountains and like some dire spectre of failure, once again his people are the source of evil. He takes no pleasure in killing his own kind yet honor and duty require he smite them and he hopes and prays to Bahamut that their souls are freed from the taint that binds them to such causes so that they may at least be redeemed in the afterlife. Their newest companion, Shama, is powerful and truly made a difference. She wields the Radiance with great skill. She quite readily dispatched the lifeless enemies they faced as the try to enter the fallen flying Citadel. Kharduun endures his the shame of his people in silence. He's glad his companions have not made a large issue of it but he fears that in time that will change as this world of the future does not show anything but weakness character and alliance to darkness for his people. He can only hope to persevere. Category:Characters